Most putter type golf clubs are built with steel shafts and are weighted and balanced such that the putter is unable to stand alone. It has been found that there are certain advantages using putters that are self-standing including giving a golfer the ability to leave the putter unattended in order to determine the correct line the golf ball should roll to the hole and thereafter align the putter head from the different perspective other than standing directly over the golf ball with the putter held in the golfer's hands.
Prior art stand-up or stand-alone putters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,332 to Fahy et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,622 to Evans among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,956 to Pegg relates to a stand-up putter having a head mass of at least 14 ounces and a shaft and grip combination not exceeding 3 ounces.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,586 to Parente, et al is directed to another stand-up golf putter with a shaft not exceeding 49 grams to locate the balance point of the putter no further than 5 inches from the sole of the putter.
Application numbers 2004/0053703 to Snyder and 2008/0171614 to Anderson, et al show stand-up putters of additional interest, among others.
Typically, the prior art putters that are made to stand alone are often cumbersome and not well balanced making the execution of the actual putting stroke more difficult to repeat with any level of consistency when playing the game of golf.